Le pendentif (post 3x24) - OS -
by Shana1994
Summary: Tout petit OS qui pourrait se situer dans la saison 4! Caskett comme toujours! :D "Quand la chaleur fait apparaître les souffrances au grand jour…"


Bonjour tout le monde! Je continue de poster mes vieux OS! (déjà en ligne sur Castlefrenchboard!^^)  
Celui là est post 3x24 et trés court! Mais j'espére qu'il va quand même vous plaire! ^^

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**LE PENDENTIF**

_**Quand la chaleur fait apparaître les souffrances au grand jour…**_

Cela faisait presque 2 mois que la chaleur était revenue à NY, et depuis quelques jours, le thermomètre frôlait les 40°C. Tout le monde portait des tenues décontractées. Même Ryan avait osé sortir une de ses chemises hawaïenne, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas gardée très longtemps, tant Esposito et Castle se moquaient de lui…

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, Castle pénétra dans le commissariat avec un grand sourire vissé sur son visage rieur, portant un café dans chacune de ses mains.

_« -Bonjour lieutenant ! Comment allez-vous par cette belle journée d'été ? Je vous apporte votre… »_ Commença-t-il joyeusement.

« _-Merci Castle, mais aujourd'hui j'aurais préféré un thé glacé à mon café habituel, vu la chaleur qu'il fait !_ » le coupais-je.

_« - … Je sais !_ » me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_« -Pardon ? … Comment… ? »_

_« -Beckett, par cette chaleur, vous êtes la seule avec un col roulé, alors c'était certain que vous préféreriez une boisson rafraîchissante ! »_

_« -Mais j'ai cru que… »_

_« -Oh ? L'emballage ? Vous savez, 'l'habit ne fait pas le moine' ! Ou__ encore '__don't__judge__ a book by __its__cover__!'__Ou__… » _

_« -Non, comment avez-vous su pour le thé glacé ? J'aurais très bien pu préférer une autre boisson… »_

_« -Bah, ca fait plus de 3 ans qu'on se connaît non ? Vous ne devriez même pas me demander ! »_

_« -… »_

_« -Je suis trop fort, voyons ! Le best ! La superstar ! » _S'exclama-t-il tout content.

_« -N'en faites pas trop quand même, vous finiriez par vous croire… »_

_« -Mais euuh… »_ Fit-il tout tristounet.

Finalement il retrouva rapidement son sourire en me voyant siroter le thé glacé qui me faisait envie depuis plusieurs minutes déjà… Comme j'aimerais savoir à quoi il pense en ce moment !

Je me sentis rougir légèrement en repensant à tous ces moments qui me prouvaient que je n'avais presque plus de secrets pour lui… D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'installa à mes côtés et me regarda du coin de l'œil.

Et… comme à chaque fois qu'il m'observait, de gène, je faisais semblant d'être plongée dans la lecture du dossier ouvert sur mon bureau, sans pour autant comprendre le sens des mots qui s'enchainaient sur le papier. Au fond, je m'étais toujours demandé s'il se rendait compte de la supercherie…

La matinée suivait tranquillement son cours… à un détail prés… Mon instinct de flic me disait qu'il régnait dans l'air une atmosphère étrange… comme si quelqu'un attendait patiemment quelque chose… pourtant je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur cette sensation.

Autre chose encore me paraissait inhabituel… Castle… il ne parlait pas. Ryan et Esposito n'étaient peut-être pas encore arrivés, mais tout de même, il pourrait être plus bavard. Non pas que je m'ennuyais, mais, un Castle silencieux, c'est plutôt inquiétant…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ne tenant plus, je lâchais péniblement un _« quoi ? »._

_« -Quoi, 'quoi' ? »_ me répondit-il du tac au tac.

_« -… »_ Je me contentais de lui lancer un regard noir l'invitant à s'expliquer.

_« -Ben quoi ? Si vous ne me dites pas pourquoi vous me dites 'quoi', pourquoi et comment je saurais ce que ce 'quoi' signifie et pourquoi ce 'quoi' est là !? »_

_« -… »_ Je préférais lui lancer un second regard noir, surtout pour lui cacher qu'il m'avait perdu dans ses 'quoi' et ses 'pourquoi'… malheureusement pour moi, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas découvert le subterfuge…

_« -Alors lieutenant ? Pourquoi ce 'quoi' ? »_

_« -…vous étiez silencieux, c'était stressant, mais finalement… tout va bien ! »_

_« -Ah bon ? C'est 'stressant' comment ?»_

Maintenant, j'en étais sûre… quelque chose clochait… A la place de son monologue, il m'aurait susurré à l'oreille une phrase du style_ « ma belle voix suave vous manquait tant que ça lieutenant ? »…_

Pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui commençait à déraper fortement, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes, laissant Castle à ses interrogations.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Ryan et Esposito pour arriver au commissariat.

_« -Hey Castle! Où est Beckett ? »_ Lancèrent-t-il joyeusement.

_« -Là où je ne pourrais jamais l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit… là où elle doit se rendre seule… »_ Fit l'écrivain d'un ton grave…

_« OU ? »_ s'empressèrent-ils de demander avec un mélange d'interrogation et d'inquiétude.

_« Elle est allée ….. Aux toilettes ! _ _ » _

Les trois amis furent pris d'un fou rire mais se turent à l'instant même où Beckett mis un pied dans la pièce.

De retour parmi les gars, l'impression bizarre que je ressentais avait disparu. Peut-être à cause de l'arrivée de nos deux commères nationales… Je n'y prêtai donc plus attention, me convaincant que le manque de meurtre ces derniers temps, y était pour quelque chose…

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, oscillant entre blagues, paperasse et théories farfelues...

Arrivée en début de soirée, je me décidais enfin à rentrer chez moi.

Au moment de sortir mes clefs pour pouvoir accéder à mon appartement, je me rendis compte qu'une petite boite s'était logée au fond de mon sac.

Elle était plutôt discrète, de couleur ébène, attachée par un ruban doré, auquel était relié un petit mot où il était inscrit _: « Pour ces 4 merveilleuses années passées ensemble… »._

Du Castle tout craché, ce n'était pas signé mais je savais que c'était lui. Un sourire naquit à la commissure droite de mes lèvres. C'est donc toute souriante que j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

A peine avais-je fermé la porte derrière moi que je me stoppai net. Soit Castle était en avance de presque une année, soit ce n'était pas la véritable raison pour m'offrir ce cadeau…

Plus j'avançais dans l'appartement, plus je comprenais cette sensation étrange de ce matin… Castle avait dû attendre patiemment que je m'éloigne de mon sac pour pouvoir y glisser le paquet … le pauvre ! Il avait dû s'inquiéter toute la journée en espérant que je ne trouve pas le paquet avant d'être rentrée !

Mais…

C'était la première fois qu'il se 'cachait' pour m'offrir un présent… aussi loin que je me souvienne, il l'avait toujours fait directement au poste ou en personne.

Que se soit pour la montre de mon père, pour son livre ou pour la photo dédicacée de Temptation Lane…

Vraiment, entre la fausse raison et le fait de se cacher, ce cadeau m'intriguait de plus en plus.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à m'interroger pour pas grand-chose, je me décidai à répondre à toutes ces questions en ouvrant le petit écrin.

J'y découvris une magnifique chaîne en or au bout de laquelle un pendentif était accroché.

Le pendentif était à la fois très discret et malgré tout assez volumineux… Je m'installai devant le miroir de ma salle de bain pour l'essayer. Dés que je l'eus passé, je compris pourquoi il avait cette taille si particulière… Tout avait été calculé… Le pendentif venait se loger parfaitement au creux de ma poitrine, juste entre mes seins… Cela aurait pu être une blague perverse sortant de l'esprit tordu de Castle, mais je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas le cas…

En effet, le pendentif cachait parfaitement ma cicatrice… celle dont le reflet dans le miroir m'était insupportable… Enfin, je retrouvais un reflet de moi-même que j'acceptais alors que je n'osais plus me regarder depuis si longtemps… Je me sentais rassurée et protégée… Ce bout de ferraille me permettait de sentir la présence réconfortante de l'écrivain, comme s'il avait apposé une main protectrice sur moi…

_Vraiment, il connaissait déjà tout de moi… depuis toujours et pour toujours… __always__…_

Le lendemain, il faisait toujours aussi chaud… mais, on pouvait facilement discerner deux chaines sous mon t-shirt…

Celle de ma mère et…

Celle de Castle…

* * *

Voili voilou! Merci d'avoir lu!

A la prochaine! 3

(\_/)

(")_(")


End file.
